The Flowers on The Lake
by MadameSesshy
Summary: Oasis random characer I created finds a random man lying unconscious in the forest, right after the upheaval caused by the battle between Ryuhou and Kazuma... but, who is he? and why does Oasis feel compelled to help him? My first story...rather short?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't own any s-CRY-ed characters and whatnot although i DO own Oasis...who I sorta made up. Sry, if its confusing...this is just a prototype if you will, a suggested idea that I may or may not continue with. Remember its just the first chapter, it'll move quicker after this I promise!!! All questions will be answered thoroughout the story so....without further ado..here you go! I hope you enjoy! (please tell me if you dont! So, I dont continue it for )

P.S.- The story alternates perspectives...Oh, and it takes place after that big fight between Ryuhou and Kazuma, where they create that big upheaval of the land and everythings pretty much chaotic. Lol.

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew silently through the forest….it was so quiet. The silence made her tremble. Not a twitter, no melodious harmony of animal voices raising in song their work throughout the day. It terrified her yet outwardly, no sign of fear broke through her calm façade. To the wayward observer she was an enigma of beauty. Her slender form, and flawless olive complexion shone with an eerie light, an aura of otherworldliness radiating from her. And if you chanced to catch her eye, one would be startled by the striking glacial blue which would challengingly glare back. Her stark , black hair fell an inch below her jaw line, in soft curls around her oval face. She was beautiful…and she knew it. Sighing aloud to herself, she gazed around the clearing, "What a mess this upheaval has made. " Suddenly, the silence was disrupted by a loud groaning in the bushes. She turned quickly and sprinted up a nearby oak, scanning her surroundings for the source of the intrusive noise. Quickly, she found it. A man lay a couple miles away , he looked as if he were just coming into consciousness; she delicately sniffed the air…he had the spicy aroma of a human. She sat and watched his struggle to gather what little information he could from his environment. She could smell his confusion, so thick, in the air and she became curious…Who is this man?

As he gradually awoke, various images flashed through his mind, a guy with blue hair and a strange alter, a feeling of intense anger, and a final bright, blinding cylinder of multi-colored light. But, as soon as the visions came, they vanished and all he was left with was a vague sense of urgency and fury. But why? Why did he feel so strongly and…with a growing feeling of horror, he realized…_wait. Who am I? _He sprang up from the ground and was instantly brought down again by the unbearable pain in his arm and a skull-splitting headache. _What is the matter with me!?! _His confusion grew by the second and with it, panic. Slowly this time, he rose to his feet and began pacing through the trees; interrogating himself endlessly: Why cant I remember anything? How did I end up here? What Should I do now? And what the fuck is up with my arm? Murmuring to himself frightenedly, "What the hell am I gonna do? This is crazy! … * his thoughts are momentarily disrupted by an intense growling noise that seemingly emanates from a place deep within him called…a stomach, I think. (**A/N**:lol)*... " Maybe, I just got my first answer." And with that he set off to find some grub. Memory or no…a guy's gotta eat!

His abrupt mood changes and chattering to seemingly the air, amused her. So, she followed him. Her destiny seemed to pull her towards him and within the shadows she lurked. Watching his muscular , tanned form hustle thorugh the trees. He was quite graceful, in that way that humans can be…awkward and by no definition perfect, but beautiful for all their flaws. His short, disheveled brown hair was constantly at a disarray and his chiseled features, paired with a stern, but voluptuous mouth peaked a mild interest within her. What a wonderful specimen this male was, she thought to herself, a proud representation of his race, if she did say so herself. But, what troubles her the most about him, was not his obvious temper as seen by his recent failed attempt at fishing, which resulted in the death of several innocent saplings…but, the stiffness in his right arm. There was a power there, she could sense it, so strong it sent vibrations running down her spine. The arm seemed as if it was a sense of pain for him and as the days dragged by, it seemed to get no worse but, also got no better. Needless to say , she was intrigued. This human male interested her as none had for a while. She resolved to make contact with him. Soon. But, first she must continue to watch and silently observe. " My the secrets you must have… and the sadness. Why does my heart brake for you, everytime I watch you?"

After a few days of aimlessly wandering, a memory resurfaced. It was his name… "Kazuma." He whispered and with increased excitement yelled, "Kazuma!" He leapt up in joy! Finally, at least he has something to work with now. _Hmph, its about time. This amensia shit was getting on my nerves._ He glanced triumphantly around the sunny forest, sticking his chest out pridefully. "HA! I knew I'd remember!" although, as he said this he tried hard to forget the night when he curled into the fetal position and cried himself to sleep out of helplessness. Shaking his head to rid himself of these less than masculine thoughts, he missed the sound of leaves crinkling in the distance, and did not even question the abnormality of a sudden gust of wind on a less than breezy day. So proud was he that his mind for once, actually cooperated with him! "So prideful…as I recall pride is not a virtue, is it not?" Startled he spun around to face the sultry, teasing voice. "Who the hell are you?" he said stubbornly, wanting to cover up his shock at meeting this random, odd woman in the forest. "Oasis." She replied, she was looking at him oddly. "Hmph….well, do you always sneak up on random guys like that? It's a good way to get your ass kicked if you ask me." _Why is this chick here?_ He thought to himself. She replied by staring at him for a minute and then laughing, "So defensive." He looked at her in disbelief…_This girl has got to be crazy_…although he had to admit she had an oddly, intoxicating laugh. It held your attention and made you want to beg for more. "What do you want anyway?" he said abruptly. She laughed again before answering, " Why so impatient? There is time enough later for questions…But, I will allow you this: I wish to aid you." And with this statement she seemed to materialize in front of him and stroke his cheek. " I know much about you." and with that she disappeared; leaving behind a very confused and very angry Kazuma. "WELL, IF YOU'RE GONNA HELP, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE!" he shouted angrily and took his anger out of the nearest tree…_What a __**BITCH**_.

_**A/N:**_

_**Tune in to Ch. 2 when the two meet again and Oasis explains herself! **_

_**Who does she think she is anyway? And when is Kazuma gonna remember? ...the mystery continues... lol.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Once again, I dont own sCRYed but, i do own Oasis. Some questions are answered in this Chapter but, not a lot. lol. I gotta keep some mystery people! But, be patient, all in good time, all in good time. Hope you like and as always please rate! _

**Chapter 2**

The thought of that weird woman kept nagging him the whole night. _Who is she? Well, I know her name but, what's in a name anyhow? _And with that thought he realized how lame it was that all of he knew of himself was that same thing; a name. This refreshed anew the grief he felt within himself due to his incapability to remember the simplest of things: himself. Hopelessly, he dropped his head into the palms of his hands and frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He was sitting by a small stream, on a boulder of some sort, when he began thinking…._What the HELL is a HUGE boulder doing by a small stream? _So many things weren't connecting in his mind. The land seemed different, quieter, as if the earth was holding its breath….but, for what? And he had also started noticing random mountain peaks on the horizon…_This place is fucking weird. _Yet it still felt so familiar and it was that faint familiarity that crushed him. What was his purpose in life? For he knew he had to have one. _Humph, _*he sighed*_, maybe that woman can help me, God knows I need it. _

**ooo**

_He seems so troubled now…_Oasis thought to herself in dismay. _I meant to enliven him, to give him cause for hope…instead, he seems even more melancholy than before. _She paused in her contemplations and watched Kazuma settle onto a makeshift pallet he made from some of the long grasses by the stream, and listened as his breathing shifted when he entered into his fitful sleep. Jumping down from the maple she had been perched in, she landed silently on the moist forest floor. She luxuriated in the feel of the supple grass between her toes before gliding over to where he slept. His brow was furrowed and he seemed to be perspiring lightly. She slowly reached out a finger and touched her hand to his bare chest, where she noticed his accelerated heart rate. Abruptly, he jerked in the midst of his sleep and yelled out a strange name, "Ryuhou!" before settling back into his dream. Startled, Oasis thought to herself, _I know this name. _And searching deep within herself, she managed to pull forth the memory of a lean, muscular man, in a blue and white uniform with the word HOLY in golden. She remembered fondly his unusual robin's egg blue hair, which was often so neat and glossy. Yes, she remembered. She remembered his quietness, so polite and withstrained. She remembered how conflicted he was about the death of his mother, his dedication to his position, and his faithfulness in every facet of life. Yes…she had worked for his organization several times and had formed a special friendship with him. But, her knowledge of things he had yet to discover and which, when she tried to warn him things he had vehemently denied; she had to take her leave. _I miss him…. _Suddenly something stirred within her …Why_ is Kazuma speaking his name in his sleep? Was he too a part of HOLY once? _But, no. Something inside Oasis screamed out against the thought of his strong willed boy yielding to superiors and obeying the whim of others. No. That life was not for him, nor was it for her. No demon such as she could be trusted to surrender completely to others and that was why she had left HOLY. She entered out of curiosity and left when her urge was filled and she learned of unspeakable, brutal acts; when they tried to force her to commit and aid in these acts. She may be indifferent to most of the actions of the fleeting lives of humans, but taking part in atrocities…no. She sat by Kazuma's side all night, perplexed as to his connection to her beloved companion, Ryuhou.

**ooo**

The smell of smoke was what woke him first, then came the smell of food grilling, and the sound of a musical voice saying… "Do all humans emit such odorous gas secretions when they sleep? It smells like sulfur here yet there is no volcano!" she teased. Kazuma shot straight up and blushed furiously. Quickly he thought to himself, _I fart in my sleep? Guess that's one more thing I know about myself, at least. _"Were you watching me while I slept?" he yelled at her, "That's fucking creepy as hell! What are you, my fucking stalker!?!" Oasis stared back at him in confusion, not fully comprehending the reason for his outburst, "It's only natural," she replied calmly, "No need to feel ashamed. Here I'll show you!" And she sprang up from her place by the fire and let one rip herself! By this time, Kazuma was not only embarrassed but, fully disgusted too. _God, what crawled up inside her and died! _"God, you fucking reek! What the hell have you been eating? Why were you watching me and when the hell are you actually gonna give me some answers? And please, if you're gonna take a shit go someplace far, that's downwind of where ever I'm staying!" Oasis looked at him puzzlingly, and after a short pause spoke, "Firstly, come and eat. I have fish here for you and some fresh water. Secondly, you are very wise to ask me to leave, my 'deposits' can be quite lethal!" she joked until she spotted the annoyed look on Kazuma's face and instantly became serious, " Kazuma, I think we might be able to help one another." She sat on a log before the fire and gestured for Kazuma to sit beside her; looking skeptically at the abnormal female, (who wore a tight leather vest that ended above her midriff, a white shimmery shirt, and a short black skirt with knee-high leather boots), reluctantly he sat down. Nodding approvingly, she handed him a serving of the fish and continued on, "I know you are confused, Kazuma. I have watched you these past couple of days and you has pulled me to you." "Hmph," he snorted, " Yea right. Lady...I mean, _Oasis,_ no offense but, I don't know two shits about you and apparently I called for you to be here? I find that a bit hard to swallow. I mean…I don't even know where I am or WHO I am for that matter! Why would I seek out a random stranger?" Shaking her head, she replied in an exasperated tone, "No, no, no. Please listen and comprehend first. It is obvious to me that you lack the filter most people have which tells them when and when NOT to speak. So, I will have to tell you myself it seems. Shut up. Now…an upheaval has occurred on this land caused by a battle between two men with alters. There was immense power released and it caused this huge upheaval which is responsible for the mess you see around you," and as she was saying this she gestured around her to the forest with rocks, some huge and some small, strewn around the ground, and farther on one could make out faint cracks where the ground split apart. She continued on gravely, " Kazuma, there are important things happening for your kind and I sense that it is your destiny to play some role in all this. What exactly that role is….I am uncertain. There is such power within you, Kazuma. I feel it and the beings in these woods can feel it also. It thrills us! I want to help you access this and to remember that which you cannot. And I...I, well, I…may I ask you a question?" Kazuma's mind was reeling from all this information. A battle? Two dudes fighting created all this? _I know it was with alters,_ Kazuma thought incredulously, _but, still! All this destruction! And power? Within me? What is it that my mind is trying to keep from me? _He stared into Oasis's eyes and was struck momentarily by their striking blue color, but recovered enough to say, "Ask away. I mean, you've been stalking me for a couple days, what's a question or two?" he said ungratefully. (To Oasis, it seemed that way) "Last night, you said something….I was curious. Do you know Ryuhou?" His first reaction was blank, the name stirred nothing within, no hint of recognition anywhere but, then it hit him. So many images crowding his mind, a fight…blue hair, and…..and Kanami! YES! This was where the urgency came from….KANAMI! He leapt up and grabbed Oasis by the collar of her shirt and yanked her up from the log. "WHERE IS SHE!!!" he roared into her face, "WHERE IS MY KANAMI!!!!" Oasis made no move against him, only looked at him perplexed. She was not frightened for she possessed more strength than Kazuma realized and could easily escape. She only stared and this proved to only stoke the flame which burst inside Kazuma. "Are you working with that bastard!? What have you done with her? You're a sick, twisted bitch and I hope you and Ryuhou ROT IN HELL TOGETHER! BUT NOT BEFORE I TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!" No sooner did this threat leave his mouth that he found himself being smashed into the ground being restrained by the seemingly harmless but creepy female. " Tsk, tsk Kazuma" she whispered into his ear as she was straddling his back, " Do not underestimate me and do not accuse a person you are unfamiliar with of things you know nothing about!" she chastised him and then softly she whispered, " But in answer to your question, no. I am not working with Ryuhou and I have no idea who this Kanami is. For that I am sorry. She is obviously important to you. Now, you have answered my question and we can begin helping one another. There is still much to discover! I promise you now, that if you agree to embark on this journey with me, I will find you your Kanami. Agreed?" Kazuma strained his eyes and neck backward in an attempt to stare at her in disbelief, "What Journey?" "To find Ryuhou and to stop something horrible from happening…but, that is all I will say for now." Kazuma looked at her calculatingly for a moment and then grudgingly agreed. "Fine. But, would you do something for me?" Excitedly, Oasis nodded, "Yes, what is it you desire?" Kazuma paused, then replied, "Would you get the FUCK OFF MY BACK!?!"

**A/N:**

_**Oh, Kazuma always resorting to anger! Lol.**_

_**Tune in to Ch. 3 where Oasis and Kazuma start their traveling together and get into a rather sticky situation.**_


End file.
